


Switch☆

by yny_jam



Category: JO1 (Japan Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:25:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23270113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yny_jam/pseuds/yny_jam
Summary: 鶴房汐恩 x 大平祥生奈米微量本白架空在現實上的日常小故事瑠姫很搶戲。
Relationships: Ohira Shosei/Tsurubo Shion
Kudos: 1





	Switch☆

清晨，鶴房不知為何驚醒過來，赫然發現房間長的不太一樣，雖然合宿期間基本上大家都是差不多的寢室，但明顯不是自己那間，鶴房思考起昨晚自己睡前做了些什麼事，沒什麼特別的，很正常的練習到筋疲力盡之後洗澡，和木全鬥嘴，睡覺。

環顧了四周，又猛然地被嚇了一跳，身旁竟是大平，佔據自己身上棉被的另一半，怕冷的他盡可能地將自己與棉被一起蜷縮成一球，發出安穩的呼吸聲沉睡著。

鶴房小心的往旁邊挪了一點位置，在床邊的小桌上發現了自己的手機，通知顯示白岩傳了幾則訊息來：

『呃那個，汐恩抱歉，你可能有點混亂，但總之我去搬救兵了，身體借我用一下，我把你的手機拿過來給你，回來再跟你慢慢解釋。

對了，讓別人知道會很麻煩，請你保密一下吧。

還有那個啊，祥生怕冷所以都會來找我一起睡，別用我的身體對祥生亂來嘿(*ﾟ∀ﾟ)』

蛤？鶴房一個從床上跳起，跑到洗手間一照鏡子。

！！！

———————

他還真的變成白岩瑠姫了。

———————

他平常是常常偷觀察大平沒錯啦，但也沒表示過些什麼，白岩的訊息怎麼有種自己被看破手腳的感覺呢？到底是自己其實很明顯，還是白岩觀察力驚人？

不對，在思考這些之前，到底交換靈魂是怎麼回事？這是什麼愛與魔法都存在的世界嗎？下一秒會有什麼白色的小動物跳出來問他要不要簽契約嗎？

一陣混亂之後，顯然鶴房腦袋不適合思考這些問題，他決定回去繼續睡，反正今天是休息日，搞不好睡醒他就回他原本的身體了。

正要鑽回棉被之中才又想起床上另一個人，雖然不是什麼豪華宿舍，兩個人擠一張床倒還不會太窘迫，只是稍微會有一些肢體接觸，大平看起來還從自己床上搬了棉被枕頭過來取暖，讓兩人之間的空位又少了一些。

鶴房小心翼翼的縮回自己的位置，旁邊躺著大平讓他有些緊張，他轉身過去盯著大平。  
露在棉被外散亂的金髮與小狗般可愛的睡臉，瑠姫君，要不做些什麼也太困難了吧。

鶴房忍不住伸出手摸了摸大平的頭，摸著摸著，終於也開始有些睡意，鶴房闔起眼皮緩緩睡去。

————————

再度醒來是被大平搖醒的。

「…君？瑠姫君？汐恩的手機怎麼在你這邊，在響欸。」大平一邊揉著眼睛一邊說，看起來應該是被吵醒了，是自己的鬧鐘。

似乎仍是白岩的身體，鶴房無奈的心想，看來靈魂轉換真的不是一場夢。

「啊，欸？啊，汐恩託我幫他保管一下手機。」鶴房隨便編了個理由，今天第一次開口，還真的是白岩的聲音讓他再次面對這個現實

「是喔？保管？」剛睡醒的大平歪了歪頭愣了愣，顯然一臉腦袋還轉不過來的樣子，傻傻接受了這個莫名奇妙的理由，慢慢從棉被裡坐起身

「瑠姫君，要吃早餐了嗎？」

鶴房滑著手機，還沒習慣自己已經變成白岩這件事

「瑠姫君？」

「哇啊！」大平整個人往自己的方向倒過來，趴在自己肩上蹭了一下，鶴房嚇了一跳叫了出聲

「瑠姫君今天好奇怪喔，哈啊～既然都醒了，去吃個早餐吧。」大平一邊打哈欠伸懶腰，一邊起身進行早晨的梳洗

這時鶴房剛傳過去給白岩的訊息好不容易也有了回應

『瑠姫君這到底是…？』附上了幾個怪表情的外星人貼圖  
『哎呀汐恩你醒啦，要用文字解釋太麻煩了，等我回去再說，抱歉啦(；´∀｀)丿』

後來再傳了些什麼就都沒回應了，鶴房覺得頭好痛。

————————

「汐恩超奇怪的，凌晨4點在鏡子前面碎碎唸欸！」

鶴房一到客廳馬上看見室友木全正比手畫腳地向大平提到八成是白岩的自己，白岩到底是多堅持要過4點才願意睡啊？

「然後今天一大早又不知道去哪了，祥生你知道嗎？」  
「他沒跟我說啊，而且他還把手機拿給瑠姫君了。」  
「給瑠姫君？所以瑠姫君你一大早有看見汐恩嗎？」木全轉頭過來看著自己  
「嗯？啊？喔喔，喔對。」鶴房尷尬地隨便應一下「汐恩大概遇到了點麻煩吧？」

「那我傳個訊息給他問問看？」大平拿出手機  
「你不是說他把手機拿給瑠姫君了？」木全露出看笨蛋的表情

「嘛，總之先別管他了吧。」鶴房趕快把話題從他身上帶開。

難得的休日，成員們陸陸續續醒了之後，大概重複了四、五次鶴房怪異行動的對話，鶴房雖然很努力帶開話題，但繞了一圈問題又聚焦回他這邊

「瑠姫難道不是知道些什麼嗎？」川尻突然笑著把問題丟過來  
「欸？他、他只說遇到問題要去處理，把手機丟給我，其他什麼也沒說啊？」鶴房誇張的揮了揮手  
「那也滿奇怪的，怎麼不是交代室友翔也呢？」與那城加入了討論

「可能覺得翔也不可靠？」  
「Sky你想吵架是不是？」

得不出結論又聯絡不到人，最後還是各自解散回到房間

————————

「汐恩到底怎麼了呢，這樣還是第一次。」大平有點擔心的聲音傳來  
「沒、沒事啦。」鶴房拍了拍大平的肩，實在很想跟大平坦白他面前這個瑠姫君就是鶴房汐恩，一時鬼迷心竅，鶴房開口問道「祥生不是跟汐恩滿不錯的嗎？」

「瑠姫君？」大平一臉詫異的看著鶴房，彷彿眼前這個白岩講了什麼奇怪的話，讓鶴房嚇了一跳  
「沒事沒事你當我什麼都沒說。」鶴房趕緊揮揮手，心想大平到底平常私底下是都跟白岩說自己什麼了嗎？  
「瑠姫君果然都沒認真聽我說話，明明前幾天才跟你商量過的。」大平皺著眉露出苦笑的表情，打了自己一下「知道我很在意汐恩，還這樣開我玩笑。」

『！』修但幾咧

「是說怎麼感覺瑠姫君今天關西腔講的特別好？」大平沒頭沒尾來了一句

「有、有嗎，所以你很在意汐恩是？」

「欸？不要再取笑我了啦。」

大平雖然語氣有點假裝生氣，但他笑得燦爛，臉頰帶了點緋紅，真的很可愛。但你們到底說了我什麼啊啊啊！

結果鶴房也沒能得知詳情，白岩就回到宿舍，一群人圍上去詢問這個鶴房到底幹什麼去了，鶴房就眼見著白岩用自己的身體編了一堆屁話，滔滔不絕的敘述著他如何幫助一個老太婆過馬路的故事，到底跟一大早出門有什麼關係？

「瑠姫君，你不覺得汐恩今天關西腔怪怪的嗎？怎麼好像…你們兩個交換了身份一樣。」大平難得機靈了一回  
「怎、怎麼可能嘛哈哈哈。」鶴房一陣尷尬的笑，他打從心底拜託白岩不要再演講了快把自己變回去

————————

說要解釋的白岩只簡單向鶴房說明是個小意外，其他什麼也沒提，神秘的笑了笑，最後眨了眨眼，說會補償鶴房。

鶴房滿心都是那天的大平，也不是怎麼在意白岩的魔法到底是怎麼回事。大平還是如同往常一般不冷不熱的相處，當鶴房進一步主動與大平肢體接觸時，雖然不明顯，他發現大平的耳朵會微微的紅著。

這是喜歡自己的意思嗎？從什麼時候開始？但表現出來的感覺也不太像啊？  
好不容易又來到了休假日，鶴房決定去找白岩問個清楚。  
敲了門進到大平與白岩的房間，只看到白岩一人在房中

「瑠姫君抱歉，有些事想請教你，方便嗎？」

「咦？欸？喔咿，啊，好啊。」

這種似曾相識的感覺…

「…難道是祥生？」

「欸？你怎麼會知道！」白岩，應該說大平一臉驚訝的看了過來

「因為上次…啊！」

「上次？嗯？啊！所以那天你們果然交換了吧！！！」

房間內一陣尷尬

「瑠、瑠姫君很不可思議呢！那我先回…」

「汐恩，我…」

「等一下，你有什麼話都不要現在說。」兩人同時開了口，鶴房伸出手制止了他「你現在是瑠姫君，這樣有點奇怪。」

————————

「瑠姫你怎麼又來了。」

看起來這次遭殃的是大平

「欸嘿，我又搞砸了(*ゝ∀・*)」

「你只是想看戲吧。」佐野揮了揮手，鶴房和大平的影像憑空出現在兩人面前

「很有趣不是嗎？這兩個人真是讓人急死了，我這麼好心！」白岩點點頭表示滿意自己的傑作

「你這是在戲弄本田之外，找到了新的玩具吧。」佐野笑道

「祥生總是纏著我講汐恩的事，但又什麼都不做，啊另一邊汐恩都快把祥生給看穿一個洞了，也只會看而已，兩個人麻煩死了嘛！」

————————

之後又過了一些日子，白岩發現了躲在宿舍角落接吻的鶴房與大平，一邊想著這兩個人還真是不害臊，一邊偷偷幫兩人放了一點結界，他很滿意自己的成果，終於落得一個清靜可以繼續去玩弄他的YASUPON了。

**Author's Note:**

> 副標：魔法小王子教你如何解決雙向暗戀的問題  
> 副標二：白岩・會魔法就是任性・瑠姫
> 
> 白岩和佐野是魔法小王子跟魔法小少爺，平時的興趣是聚在一起戲弄本田(喂
> 
> 感謝看到這邊的大家(*ﾟ∀ﾟ)


End file.
